Harry Potter and the Galaxy's Savior
by AllHailAutismusMaximus
Summary: Harry James Potter, the immortal Master of Death for the last five centuries, was bored beyond all comprehension. He had successfully killed himself over hundreds of times. But I mean, anyone would go crazy if they were cooped up in a mansion for an eternity, right?
1. Prologue: Boredom

**So... This story has been nagging me for a looong-ass time, plus nobody had written this kind of fic, so I decided to write it. This chapter is gonna be a backstory of wtf is happening on Harry's side, and its suuuuper cliché, so bear with me please. The Final Space part is gonna start at the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Final Space and Harry Potter belongs to Olan Rodgers and our queen, J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

* * *

Eternal life was _boring._ This was the only thought passing through one Harry James Potter, Master of Death. He had spent exactly five hundred seventy eight years, eight months and fourteen days alive, and he hadn't aged a day since the dratted day that he reunited the Deathly Hallows. In his head, he was beginning to see why the Flamels destroyed the Philosopher's stone. The only people who knew of his existence was a handful of house elves, the ghost of Hermione (She probably wouldn't move on until she exhausted the book supply in the entire Potter Manor, and seeing how the library was self-updating, that would take a long time), and a blind immortal gypsy that lives in a remote cave in Hungary.

He rarely stepped out of the rich mahogany halls of the Potter Manor, and when he did, he was always either under the Cloak or a large number of muggle disguises and glamours, preferably both. Magic was virtually nonexistent around now. About two hundred something years ago, a war with Muggles had broke out and almost wiped out magic in entirety, because a wannabe Voldemort fan had literally gone on stage and started firing curses. Around two years, three hydrogen bombs, five new Unforgivable Curses and considerable loss to both sides later, an agreement was made, and magic was separated from the Muggle world, forever. The United Nations had erased all digital evidence of magic, and the ICW had used an overpowered Forgetfulness Potion, keyed to the existence of magic, on the world's water supply. That worked.

* * *

Today was the day. He had convinced his personal elf, Dippy, on letting him out to buy some books. She was suspicious at first, her master was way too quirky for her taste. But after about an hour of relentless begging bribing and promises of pay drops, the poor elf caved. She drooped her overly large ears, and reluctantly allowed him release from the Manor. This was a truly special occasion.

He quickly dressed in a viridian sweater (It seemed that the Wizarding Britain was finally out of the 19th century) loose black pants, and tied his long hair into a ponytail. He turned to the mirror and took a look at himself. His reflection promptly swooned at him in an uber-gay manner.. But he had more important things to do other than gawking at his hotness. After packing his clothes, a few barnhouses worth of food, potions, and enough Firewhiskey and Butterbeer to solve world hunger twice, he quickly decided to make a detour to the library, and visit Hermione. As expected, the ghost of his late wife was lying on top of a bookshelf, reading a book written in an obscure language. The story for their marriage was actually quite hilarious. Right before wedding day of Harry and Ginny, Hermione had found Ginny doing various sexual acts with Ron. Needless to say, she immediately went to Harry, and told him what was going on behind his adolescent back. Harry got _furious._ He instead convinced Hermione to do the ritual with him, and she complied. The next day, he got a Howler from Molly saying "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY POOR DAUGHTER, BREAK HER HEART AND MARRY THAT BINT GRANGER? YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!", along with a Portkey to the Burrow. He remembered storming into the Weasley residence with a bottle of Veritaserum, and proptly Stunning Ginny and dropping three drops of Veritaserum down her throat. Five minutes and six very shocked Weasleys later, Ginny and Ron was disowned, and he had a new, smoking hot Weasley Jumper. Molly couldn't look at his face for five months after that event.

Harry called for Hermione. No answer. She was probably too caught up in the damned book. He sighed. He had no choice. He levitated (Hey, he had eternal life, he was bound to learn tons of nifty tricks!) to her and flicked the book out of her grasp. With her concentration broken, the magic holding the book up failed, and the book dropped from the bookshelf. The startled ghost slowly turned, and quietly said "Harry James Potter. You better have an amazing explanation as to why you just threw the only copy of Quaeso Mitte Auxilium left in existence, or I swear to you, I will assure that you never sleep properly again." Harry just chuckled. " 'Mione, I think we both know you would just do that for two nights at most, before you get your nose buried in a book again." She sputtered indignantly. "Why I never-". Harry interrupted: " 'Mione, I'm leaving." She stopped mid-rant.

"What?" she asked. "You heard me." Said Harry, with a grin on his face. "I am sick and tired of this immortality shite, so I'm gonna just visit Gringotts, empty all my vaults and jump at the Veil." Hermione was baffled. "Harry." She slowly started. "Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that is?" She continued, slowly getting louder. " 'Mione. I have studied everything about the Veil. It might be the only thing I haven't tried." Argued Harry. Hermione didn't agree. "But Harry, what if there's nothing there? Or what if you fall into The Gap? What would happen?"

"Well, if I die, that's a win. I have always wanted to die. Nothing worked." Said Harry, with a forlorn gaze. He continued: "And if there's an endless gap..." He paused, obviously not prepared for this argument "Well, I'll find a way. Probably. I hope." he said, with a sheepish grin covering his face

Hermione was not growled. "Harry James _bloody_ Potter. If you fall into the Gap, I will personally find a way to bring you back, and I will personally castrate you. Am I clear to you?" Harry gulped. He knew she wasn't kidding. "C-crystal." he stuttered. He picked up half the books out of their shelves and practically ran out of the extensive library. Hermione just watched him go, huffed to herself, and got back to her book.

* * *

After that terrifying farewell to Hermione, he arrived at Diagon Alley. It had changed a lot since he was gone. It looked less squashed and more... industrial. It looked more like a mall than a poorly made neighborhood now. But Gringotts was exactly the same as he remembered. The intimidating marble-and-gold decoration was as menacing as it was beautiful. As he looked at the building, he could hear some members of the fairer sex swoon at him. But he paid no mind. He had a more important mission in mind, and nothing would stop him. Except ice cream. He really craved ice cream right now. Maybe after he got his riches out of that building.

He slowly entered the white building. Yep, the interior was the same as well. He walked to a teller and said " Hello, my name is Lord Harry James Potter, and I'm here to withdraw all my money from the bank."The goblin, obviously skeptical, slowly said " Ooooh... Kay.. I am going to need a drop of blood on the paper." Yet another new thing. Paper.

He pulled his goblin-made pocketknife and slit his finger, letting the blood fall onto the page. The paper glowed blue, and the goblin looked almost disappointed. " Everything seems to be in order. Now, you said you were going to withdraw all your money, yes?" "Exactly." "Alright then, I will escort you to our manager, since your withdrawal is over ten thousand galleons" "Alrighty then."

* * *

After five minutes of gut wrenching twists and turns in the Gringotts Minecart of Death, they had arrived in a gold embroidered wooden door, with an intricate silver plaque with "Harpok, Manager" writing on it in bold intricate letters. The goblin rapped three times on the door. "A voice in Gobbledygook which Harry guessed meant "Enter" could be heard. They entered the office. It looked like a miniature office with two human-sized and two goblin-sized chairs. The old goblin behind the desk, presumably Harpok, was waiting for them. Once Harry was seated in one of the human-sized chair, Harpok gestured to the goblin teller and said "You may leave." The teller just bowed and left.

"So." Started Harpok. "I see that you want to withdraw all your assets from our bank. Might I ask why?" Harry fidgeted. " Well, eternal life is kinda boring, so I decided to kill myself by leaping into the Veil." The goblin looked mildly shocked. Once he regained his composure, he coolly asked "May I ask, why are you taking your money if you're going to commit suicide?" Harry just said "Well, I want Hermione to move on." "Who is this Hermione?" "The ghost of my late wife. She said she won't pass on until she exhhausted the Potter library; and my money funds the purchase of new books.". The goblin sighed. "Fine. You do know that this withdrawal will cost you quite a fee, yes?" "Depends on the fee." Harry quickly replied. To his surprise, the old goblin started chuckling. Once his unnerving chuckles ended, the old goblin said: You truly are serious about this, aren't you?" Harry felt slightly offended. He coolly said: "Yes. Now can you please tell me the fee to me withdrawing all my money?"

The old goblin gleefully said "It's a full twenty percent of all your fortune, plus the expandable trunk, which makes for about one billion, three hundred fifty seven million, seven hundred thirty five thousand two hundred and one Galleons, five Sickles and a Knut." Harry just whistled appreciatively. "Wow. That's a huge amount of money. Money that I am willing to spend, I must add." The goblin just shook his head, muttered something about idiotic humans and handed him a piece of paper. He simply said "Sign this, Mr Potter, and all the assets, both cash and liquid, will come to you in about about five minutes." After spending ten minutes reading the contract, fine print and all, he deemed the contract in order and signed it. True to the goblin's word, aorganized trunk full of books, jewelry, heirlooms and, of course, money appeared in Harry's hand, right before he got unceremoniously kicked out of Gringotts.

* * *

After eating his triple chocolate ice cream, Harry Potter decided it was time. It was time, once again, break into the Department of Mysteries. He quickly wore the Invisibility Cloak and flashed( Yet again a nifty trick he had picked up over the years. This was basically, according to the Potter grimoire, a more stealthy way of apparating, but instead of instant travel, flashing sent him in around five seconds. Plus there were no wards against it.) into the Department of Mysteries.

This time, since his mind was not clouded by Voldemort and tits (Well, not really) he could navigate a tad better than before. But even then, this thrice-be-damned place was like a bloody maze! Around 30 minutes , and three destroyed prophecy orbs later, he arrived at the Death Chamber. The scorch marks on the wall from the battle were still left there, probably as a tribute. But it didn't matter now. The Veil was just the same as he remembered. He readied his magic. He felt a knot in his stomach. He took a deep breath. And jumped in.

.

.

.

And he was greeted with emptiness.

* * *

 **So... This is my first work. I know, it's pretty shitty, but I tried. Also sporadic update warning. I am in high school. And before you can ask, The only pairing in this will be Quinn/Gary. Avocato will die. I plan on Harry entering the lil' merry crew at the end of 5th episode. I think. I already drafted Avocato's death, cos I'm evil like that muahaha. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Hitchhiker

**So... the Final Space part starts THIS CHAPTER! Ain't you guys pumped? I sure am, since I'm writing this in the middle of the night. But, whatever. If everything goes according to my draft, this chapter will start at (around) the end of Chapter 5, where Harry will sneak in the Galaxy One under the Invisibility Cloak. So, without further ado, here is the second chapter for this shitty fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Do you know what I totally don't own and am not making shit-tons of money out of?" "A lot of thing-" "IIIIIIIT'S FINAL SPACE AND HARY POTTER!" "Are you high?" "Yes."**

* * *

Harry James Potter wasn't falling. That was a good sign. Or the lack of gravity in the Gap. Not the clothing store, mind you, but the gap between universes. So there were two possibilities. He was either in the Gap, or he was in space, in another universe. And judging by the look of it, he was gonna pick the latter. The most telltale sign was stars. And trash. And literally anything, in that fact

Neither existed in the Gap. Nothing existed in the Gap. But at least that was a start. He quickly applied the Bubblehead Charm on himself, to not suffocate. Not that he could die from it, but being unconscious until somebody picked him up, minus all his belongings _sucked._

Last time it happened, he was buried in a coffin after being shot in the head. Imagine his surprise after waking up in a coffin. He quickly passed out due to shock, and his air ran out after an hour. He stayed like that for three years until somebody tried robbing his grave. He had to quickly obliviate the grave robber, Stun him, place him back in his house, and put a golem in his coffin. That worked out. But the ebony haired wizard seriously doubted there was materials for a golem in space.

Another problem was the freezing cold, which a few lousy warming charms weren't gonna fix. He quickly pulled out his SnugRug, which was basically a badly named fuzzy blanket with runes embedded on it so that it could warm up according to the outside temperature. Granted, Harry had no idea if it would have worked against temperatures such as minus two hundred sixty five degrees Celsius. The packaging warned users against overheating, stating that it could catch fire if overheated. But, since there was no oxygen in space, it might've survived. Only one way to find oHe wrapped the SnugRug over himself. Almost immediately, the runes started glowing red. The cold subsided, and he felt a pleasant feeling in his chest.

Now that the negative aspects of space were gone, he started seeing the positive side. The weightlessness was amazing! He felt like he was swimming, but better! And the view. It was simply beautiful. He could quickly see why muggles were obsessed with this absentmindedly dug his hand around his emergency rations, got a butterbeer, conjured an armchair and sat on it. He was becoming more like Dumbledore every passing moment in this place. He slowly flew towards the nearest planet.

* * *

As he descended onto the glowing fungal paradise of a planet, internally applauding himself for the genius idea of switching universes, he noticed something was wrong. The air was shimmering, and judging by the fact that the air wasn't shimmering anywhere else, he guessed there was something hidden there. He slowly-and invisibly- floated into the shimmering area.

He wasn't wrong. There was what looked like a giant laser, with four blue pods, standing on a glass elevator, and several smaller military-looking shacks. On top of the said huge tower was a giant charging laser, pointed directly at a purple rift in the sky. Suddenly, a siren started ringing.

Startled, Harry grabbed the Elder Wand, and got ready to shoot a barrage of spells, but nothing happened. Instead, a pleasant robotic voice said "Laser activation commencing.", the charging giant laser started glowing even brighter. It seemed that the siren was timed to the laser firing. But, right when the laser fired, another, green laser struck the giant weapon, causing it to be sliced cleanly in half. The discharging laser from the remainders of the giant laser struck not the rift, but the planet next to it. Suddenly, Harry felt really grateful that he landed on this planet instead of the one that was struck.

The debris from the destroyed planet started falling from the sky, as three figures and a floating blob started going down the glass elevator. As Harry watcked, one of the rocks from the planet struck the elevator and the anthropomorphic cat started falling from the elevator, now dangling from a metal wire.

The said cat shouted "Mooncake!" in a scared tone. The green blobby... thing started rushing towards the anthropomorphic cat, grabbed him midair, and flew him to safety. But the two humans were still on the wrecked elevator. They seemed to be having a panicked conversation. She seemed to agree. The blonde guy took his glove off, grabbed the dark skinned lady, and started sliding down the metal wire. His(apparently prosthetic) hand started flaming, and the blonde guy, for the lack of a better term, started screaming like a little girl. After a lot of sliding and screaming, the wire finally ended, and they both fell.

Harry rushed at the two humans to save them from imminent death, but before he could reach them, a ship flew at them, grabbing them midair. As the two humans stood up, lo and behold, the flying green blob and the anthropomorphic cat was there too. As the foursome walked into the ship, Harry, who almost crashed into the anthropomorphic cat trying to save the humans from falling to their deaths. In a split-second decision, followed them into the ship.

* * *

The next day, as KVN was interrogating the rest of the crew about some missing cookies, with the rest of the crew shooting him suspicious glances, Avocato suddenly perked up. Gary asked him "What's got you in a hurry, dude?" Avocato replied in a serious tone " Somebody's here."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorta. So, I plan on making an interlude about Harry somewhere next chapter. Although I have no idea how I can keep any readers thanks to my shitty writing. This was originally gonna be a part of the first chapter, but I decided otherwise. But, until then, I must improve my dialogue writing ability, because as stated above, it's reeal shitty. Also, the draft fir Avocato's death is goin' on REAL well. So, please review, follow, and have a nice day :D**


	3. Squatter

**Hello again! I give you my sincere thanks for two favs and five follows. It means the world to me, really! I tried to make some improvements on my writing in this chapter. If it works out, I will probably rewrite the first two chapters. Hopefully. They suck.** **Anyway, this is an interlude of Harry making himself at home on the Galaxy One. Also I found out that Avocato is a tuxedo cat, and I refuse to reveal how much research that took. This chapter starts directly after the second chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, or Final Space, I wouldn't be a broke-ass student.**

* * *

"What do you mean, bro?" Asked Gary, quietly.

"You know damn well what I mean." Avocato murmured back.

The tired crew was back instantly back in battle mode. Quinn, Avocato and Gary had taken out their blasters. Avocato and Quinn kept a deadly calm while Gary kept waving his blaster around. Mooncake was looking around in a menacing manner, his overall cuteness hiding the deadly abilities of his face-laser. The SAMES bots had turned their hands into swords and blasters. Even KVN was waving his arms in a menacing(ish) manner.

Harry was stunned. How had they found him out? In just one day? Under the Invisibility Cloak? All he did was steal some cookies!

"We know you're here." Said the anthropomorphic feline, slowly leveling his blaster. "Show yourself or we'll shoot."

Harry did absolutely nothing. He didn't Apparate, he didn't float away, he didn't even hex anyone! He just stood there, still as a rock, praying that the Invisibility Cloak was resistant to blaster fire, and he seriously doubted that notion.

"Avocato." Started Quinn, looking suspiciously at Avocato. "Are you _sure_ someone's here?"

"HUE, make a scan." He said, holstering his blaster. A few seconds later, a pleasant robotic voice could be heard.

"Well, this is peculiar." Said the voice. "The pressure plates are detecting an extra person in the commissary, but no visual or audio. It is most likely an error." Gary and KVN weren't convinced.

"What happened to the cookies then, HUE?" Said the blonde, spitting out the name of the interface like it was a particularly venomous snake. "Yeah, what happened to the cookies, HUE?" Asked the floating yellow sphere, again spitting (figuratively) out the name of the interface.

"I don't know, dude." Said HUE. "Last night, the dispenser was opened without authorization, and three cookies disappeared without a trace." Gary's eyes widened.

"Chookity?"

"Yes, Mooncake. It appears that we have a ghost in our midst!"

Avocato rolled his eyes, his frustration visible on his face.

"If he is a ghost, how did he steal those cookies?"

"Huh. Good point."

Not being one to miss this chance, Harry quickly flew out the room. Once out the commissary, he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He started taking in his surroundings. The talking didn't cease. The metallic-grey interior of the halls gave the spacecraft an unnaturally sterile, hospital-like feel. Trusting his stealthiness, he descended to the ground for the fist time in a day. And, thanks to his virtually unused legs, he immediately fell down. The chatter coming from the commissary stopped.

Harry sometimes seriously felt like he was Fate's little whipping bitch. The door leading to the commissary opened and out went the anthropomorphic tuxedo cat, also know as Avocato. Harry, swearing in an obscure version of Gaelic, flew away, with Avocato right behind him.

* * *

The aforementioned immortal wizard, who was currently dodging lasers headed straight at him, was forming quite the terrible plan. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only plan he had. He sighed, and sent a Confundus at Avocato with a wave of his wrist. The cat stopped dead in his tracks. Success! Harry, who still wasn't quite over his adrenaline high, quickly entered the first room in sight.

The room looked uninhabited. The bed was made, there were no objects in sight, and there were nothing on the walls. Careful not to set off the pressure plates, He took out his carving pen, and started carving runes on the walls.

Thirteen minutes later, the runes were complete. He conjured a permanent marker and drew a pentagram on the ground. He landed in the middle of the pentagram and started doing complicated waving gestures with his wand. If he concentrated, he could hear footsteps headed to his direction. He made a quick jab with his wand and chanted: "Fidelius Occultum!"

The effects were instantaneous. The room started glowing a nice shade of blue. The overhead lights started flickering. An alarm started ringing. Harry didn't care. He placed his trunk on the floor, opened one of the Firewhiskey cases and gulped it down in one go. Which was a terrible idea, because he almost instantly started coughing his lungs off. After the three minutes of coughing fire, he settled down onto the bed, and cracked open the Potter family grimoire. A few moments later, he fell into much-needed sleep, with drool staining his viridian sweater.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Potter Manor, one bushy haired ghost was ecstatic, to say the very least. After four centuries of nonstop reading, she had _finally_ exhausted the Potter Library! Luna was _so_ going to pay up! She let otherworldly peacefulness take over her ghostly body, and soon later, the only evidence that Hermione Jean Potter-Granger had ever existed was the book, laid open on the ground.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! I know, I'm pretty late at posting this, but I am really proud of this chapter! I am seriously going to update the first chapter though. Please leave a review; constructive criticism is a much-needed blessing right around now. I think I will introduce Lil Cato next chapter. Bye!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

I know y'all are disappointed that this isn't an actual chapter. I'm disappointed in myself too. But I wanted to tell something to you guys. Now, before you can jump into assumptions, **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!** This is my baby, my precious, I love it to death. I'm not about to let it go. I just don't like the plot holes the size of Galaxy One in my story. Plus after several re-reads, I came to hate chapter two _._ It completely ruins the entire vibe of the story. I've been working all my spare time from HS (and summer school) to edit chapter 2, and after watching the second season, I decided to rewrite the entire story. The introduction to FS will change, some extra plot points will be added to chapter 1, and due to chapter 2 being entirely rewritten, chapter 3 will go through a huge change too. And, hey, maybe I can even squeeze Chapter 4 in there! And to my 9 followers and 3 favs, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Y'all are awesome. Anyway, AHAM out!


End file.
